The Fenton conjoined Twins
by dannifentonphantom2007
Summary: Danny has a brother and they everything together cause they are conjoined twins and him and his brother and their family are new to Amity Park here they meet friends and foes of all kinds and there way to find out who they ntains Danny/Sam. enjoy!


**Danny and Donny the Fenton Conjoined twins**

_' Mrs Fenton Congrats your going to be parents of twins!'said the doctor to Jack and a six month pregnant Maddie._

_Two months and two weeks later Maddie was in labor but she doesn't understand her date is until May why was she in labor the doctor told her that since she is having twins they have to come early but the doctor realizes that there something wrong with her twins but knows what to do."Maddie you need a C-Section right away you can't give birth normally to your twins." said the doctor._

_"why is that doctor ?Something wrong with my babies?"asked a worried Maddie though breathing deeply. "Nothing but they are conjoined by the hip in other words by the that the way I get them out of you." she said nothing more and nodded and so did Jack and he walked out of the room so they can get her ready for the C-section._

_Fives laters the twins are born and Maddie named them Daniel and Donald Fenton, or Danny and Donny Fenton for short were born on April 3,1990._

**Fourteen years later...Amity Park:Fenton Works...**

"Jazz,sweety,would you wake up your brothers so they would be late on their first day of school." said Maddie as she got the table ready. Jazz knew if she said anything back that wouldn't be good and the fact that her mother had a lot on her that fact that they just moved here four months ago. Jazz thought as she went up the stairs to wake up Danny and Donny._'Myself and the twins would of started school four weeks ago but we had find a doctor,unpack and get the house ready we didn't here I am wake up my twin brothers on our first day of ever since we move we haven't made any friends.I know why poeple think we are freaks but mostly because of my brothers cause they connected to the liver but not their fault they were born like 's not like they do anything to change enough of that time to wake them up.'_thought Jazz as she opened their room.

She walked over their queen size bed and took the covers and wtih they both got cold and said "Five more minutes mom."

"One this Jazz,and two your time is up and three time to get up and ready before you make yourselves and myself late on our first day of school." said Jazz getting a little annoyed and folded her arms. "I don't want to go to school." they said together. "A lot of people don't but they all end up for different reasons so you being stuck together so get over it, you two get up now before Mom or Dad comes to test one of their gadgets on two again." Jazz said. With warning they got up and push Jazz out the room and got ready for both wear blue pants but Donny wears a pain white shirt with a green over shirt roiled up that has black strips going across in both Danny wear a white shirt with red oval on the middle.(FYI: Donny's as the shirt Danny wear when both half's were two different Danny's the fun Danny and superhero Danny)They got their book bags one purple and one blue.( You guess who's bag is which cause I know I want you find out you self because am evil that way lol) And then went down stairs to meet Jazz to go to school since their parents were fixing the lab down stairs.

**Thirty Minutes later... Casper High...**

They went to the office to get their locker numbers,books,with schedules."Okay,you two met me at the front entrance of the school after school so get back home two have a great day and try to make some friends and if you do I want to meet you two at Lunch." she said as she ran to class. They look at their watches and then at their schedules and they had English first with a in room #202. Which was up stairs so they walked up stair and it was the door to the right and knocked on the door and came to get ."You two are the new students I heard about But I didn't that you two are conjoined twins that's stand at the wall and I'll give my students an induction an when I say your names you come in. So what do I call you two by your wholes or your nicknames?" said . "call me Danny."said Danny pointing to himself."call me Donny."said Donny pointing to himself too. "one read white and blue is Danny and the other in blue white and green,Right?"asked "Right "they both just nodded and walked in the classroom.

They waited about five minutes and he called them to come in the class room. They took a deep breath and walked with Danny leading else gasped when they saw them."This Danny and Donny Fenton the twins I told you boys why don't tell everyone here a about yourselves.'said .They looked at everyone and then at Lancer and back everyone again."Well,um,am Danny this my twin brother have another sister that also goes this School too."said Danny."And our parents are ghost hunters and we move here four months ago from Florida."said Donny. Everyone became quite for a while then someone rise their hand."Yes,Paulina you have a question for them? asked Lancer to pretty and very annoying Latina."Yeah,I do you two walk so weird?" She asked. They look at her and wonder why she ask that Wasn't easy to see that they are conjoined twins that connected to the lever?"Well,um we are conjoined Twins."they said together. They everyone but Sam and Tucker,and Lancer started to laugh at them. Then Dash rise his hand and before could say anything Dash said,"if you two are 'conjoined 'Twins give us poof."he said putting air quotes with his hands.

They look at each then at and he nodded to allow them to show the other students They pull up their shirts to show where they are connected to which is the that they all gasped again. And second later everyone but Lancer,Sam,and Tucker laugh at them. "They are suck together!That too funny for words!"said Dash while laughing at same time. "If all of you spend time in detention after school with me if don't stop laughing at them right now!". with that everyone became quiet but in silence still made fun of them by doing pranks on them without letting Lancer know.

For the first class periods during and before and after class Dash and other classmate made fun them. And now they were during lunch time they were doing it again. "Since I can't put you both in a locker because your too big for it you get the next best thing! That will be this!" said pushed them against some lockers then punch them both in their stomachs with both of his right and left hands for both twins. "Kwan ,help me get them to boys room and rest of you are look out." ordered Dash as he started to pick up Danny and Kwan getting Donny on the other side. The bullies gave Danny and Donny swirly and then gave them a whangy afterwares and hang them to hangers in boys restroom.

**30 minutes Later...**

They woke to find Tucker Foley in the Boys Restroom. "Hi,you that boy whose with that girl from earlier."said Danny."What's your name?"asked they said together,"Are you gonna get us down from here!"


End file.
